When using ammunition with low exit velocity, high trajectory or firing at targets at a significant distance, where the time of flight is significant, the weapon sight has to have certain properties. In such conditions the barrel of the weapon needs to have a considerable elevation in order for the ammunition to reach the target. A normal sight will generally not suffice, since it is difficult or impossible to have a visual contact with the target via the sight and at the same time have the correct inclination of the barrel, thus aiming is impossible. Also the sight may need to cover a considerable interval of inclinations, which introduces further limitations. In this context it should be clarified that some weapons/ammunitions have an inherent high trajectory, while others only have high trajectory when applied under certain conditions, e.g. ammunition normally following a level trajectory in shorter ranges will generally fall within the definition of high trajectory if the distance they travel to the target is considerable. For the purpose of the present invention this is the relevant definition of high trajectory.
The known solution to the above problem has been to incorporate an iron sight, similar to those used for historical long guns, with a foldable primary part including distance markings, e.g. tang sight or ladder sight, such that if the distance is known, the correct distance marking can be used. This type of sight is still used, since it provides a rugged, simple solution.
The present applicant has presented a solution to the above problem in WO 2009/092673.
The solution presented in the above application features the use of a two-dimensional RCLED display (RCLED—Resonant Cavity LED), which may be used to image several different reticles, compensated for distance to target or other factors. The use of RCLEDs enables a rugged technical solution with comparably low power consumption. The manufacture of RCLEDs, and in particular two-dimensional arrays of RCLEDs is highly complex, which affects the cost of this component, and of the fire-control system. Though the known product has excellent characteristics there is still room for new products within the present field.
When using high-trajectory ammunition in a field condition it is obviously important to maintain an elevated awareness regarding the events in the surroundings. Therefore it is beneficial and desired to have a fire-control system that does not include optics or electronics distorting the field of view, e.g. an optical or electronic system that creates a real or imaginary image of the target which is not in the line of sight between the aiming eye of the user and the actual target. Also, it is beneficial to be able to look at the target with the other eye while aiming. For this reason a sight, or a fire-control system, in accordance with the present invention is a low-magnification sight or more preferably a non-magnifying sight, in which the view of the target is essentially unaffected by the presence of the sight between the eye of the user and the target.